


单身爸爸的天降小狼狗-21

by hyskys_33



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: KKH, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyskys_33/pseuds/hyskys_33
Summary: 无剧情
Kudos: 10





	单身爸爸的天降小狼狗-21

剛脱力地看着眼前怒立肉棒，内心忖度着自己到底还有没有体力再承担一波狂风骤雨。  
omega的孕期激素本就会比平时分泌更多，剛的身体也因此尤为敏感。  
如果是平时，他甚至会这样放任光一继续硬着，自己躲进被窝休息去。可现在情况不同以往，光一因为他怀孕，禁欲了整整三个月，之后又要再次清心寡欲备考，回到和尚生活。  
一想到这里，剛又有些不忍心了。他直起身子，爬下台面，乖顺地跪在地上，抬起水一样的双眸，轻启朱唇：“那么，就由我来服侍您，堂本光一大人。”  
剛一手拿起熟悉的又很有分量的肉棒，一手按摩着光一两腿之间巨大的囊袋，伸出舌尖轻轻绕着龟头前段画圈圈。  
光一此刻已经不住地开始搜索脑内的记忆存储，他想起了之前每一次被剛的小嘴伺候阴茎时候的感受，湿润温暖的口腔，不住地紧缩，贝齿力道刚好地摩擦着粗壮的肉柱，时不时还卖力深喉，肉棒前段从紧窄的喉咙中穿插而过，甚至有时光一还会坏心眼地再往深处顶一顶，如愿让剛窒息又咳嗽一会儿。这些做爱时候的点滴细节，都被光一好好记录保留在心里。  
粉嫩的舌头和龟头嬉闹了一会儿，剛一边用一手按摩着他的睾丸，一边故意问道：“满意吗大人？还要继续吗？嗯啊……我的骚穴又在流水了……”说罢，剛的另一只手绕到身后，指尖在臀缝中间扫过，带出了一片泥泞，又看着光一已经被欲望刺激到泛出红血丝的双眼，舔干净了手指上自己的淫水。  
光一的肉棒抖了一抖，更加挺立，直直地指向天花板：“继续……光是被剛这样舔了几下我就不行了。”  
“这样可不行哦大人，要坚持久一些呢。”剛分明几分钟前还在担心自己是否能承受再一轮的激烈性爱，可现在才舔了几下肉棒，又淫欲四起。他继续保持着跪坐的姿势舔着愈发粗壮的肉刃，一手有节奏地边舔边撸动，一手摸到自己的穴口，三根手指并作一起，自己插着自己。  
由于嘴巴被肉棒塞得满满当当，剛的淫叫并没有很大声，像是被捂住嘴巴的小声浪叫和肉穴被自慰的淫水声结合，似乎显得更加诱人并且相得益彰。  
剛把肉棒整个吞进去，又再整个吐出来。光一早已在不知什么时间就拿出了手机继续拍着眼前的这幅活色生香。镜头里的剛就是自己的视角，沐浴在暧昧的暖黄灯光下更加娇嫩如花，似乎还是少年的白净模样，完全看不出是一个即将要生第二个孩子的omega。  
“宝贝，看看镜头。”光一录完了剛连续几次深喉，又捕捉到了一小段干呕的镜头。被口交到干呕是对自己的尺寸最好证明，他用诱惑的低沉声音说出了这句话。  
被肉棒的巨大呛到了的剛，才干咳完，眼角泛红，有些委屈地抬起头望着镜头，手中的肉棒又大了一圈，水穴也变得更加湿润，不停翻夹着自己的手指。“光一这里真的好大……每次都好吃力……”剛假装不满地抱怨着。又接着舔起了光一的阴囊，“这里还没有被好好抚慰过呢。”  
随着长时间的视觉和感官上的刺激，光一两颗原本就很硕大的睾丸早已胀成饱满的形状，上面的褶皱甚至都几乎被撑开。  
剛一只手继续撸动着光一的巨根，又把它轻轻往上抬了抬，舌头专心地顺着浅浅的褶皱舔弄着，另一只手依然在自己的后穴持续抽插。手指带来的快感自然比不过光一的马达臀，但也聊胜于无。  
“还要再用力点吗……老公？”剛加快了手上的速度，可这完全比不上光一自己抽插时候来得快。  
没等对方回答，剛就故意使坏，舌尖向光一两腿之间更深处伸过去，开始舔肉棒和光一的后穴交界处。这里一直是剛的秘密武器，每次舔到这，都会让光一快速射出来。  
果然，舌头一碰触到那一小块嫩肉，光一就开始喘粗气，肉棒也开始又胀又抖。  
“不行……这样会很快……”光一的声音已经有些变化，手中的摄像头还在坚持记录着这一切。  
剛从他的两腿中间抬起头，轻轻眨着右眼：“没关系，小光已经很持久了哦……”然后又继续埋头苦干。  
“剛……要射了……啊……”光一的肉棒已经坚持不住。  
剛立即把头伸到光一的身前，用温软的口腔再次包裹住肉棒，猛吸几口，滚烫的浓精喷薄而出。他把还在射精的阴茎从嘴里拿了出来，任由一股股浓白喷到自己的脸上。粉红的脸蛋被白色的液体点缀，好像绽放的吉野樱。待到射精已经渐渐停止，剛又仔细地舔了舔龟头，一边看着还在记录自己媚态的镜头，一边清理干净了残存的液体，连带着自己嘴巴里的浓精，全部吞进了肚子里。  
“老公……还满意吗？”剛的手指还在后穴里被骚水泡着，却迫不及待关心起了光一的感受。  
“嗯……”感觉有些太容易被舔射，光一羞赧地回答，“剛会不会还很想要？”光一说着，拿纸巾擦了擦肉棒上的口水，站了太久，他走到餐桌旁坐了下去，肉棒已经被他放回了裤子里，整个人看起来还是衣冠楚楚的样子。剛就不一样了，全程下来被折腾到只穿着上衣，两条细腿暴露在外面，衣服下摆只能遮住翘臀的上半部，菊穴和大腿根部都是干涸或湿润的淫液。  
他嗫嚅着，表情有些不自在：“光一还……可以吗？不知道怎么回事，舔着舔着后面又痒了。”  
天生的老婆奴怎么会拒绝这种邀请，光一勾了勾手，指了指自己的大腿：“过来，坐到我怀里。”  
剛乖顺地夹着腿走了过去，被光一整个环在怀里。  
“还没吃饱吗？”光一娇惯地问着剛，语气甜到要滴水，仿佛是在问他“要不要吃小蛋糕”那样宠溺温柔。  
剛的嫩臀正好坐在了光一的裆部，他身体故意左右扭了扭：“还可以再喂我吗？”  
年轻人的休眠时间并不需要很久，就能马上满血复活。光一向上顶了顶腰：“现在拉开我的裤子，看看我给你准备了什么礼物。”  
剛知道光一一下子可以做很多次，但没想到这么快就又恢复到战斗状态。他惊讶地看向一脸得意的少年：“现在就？！”  
“现在就。”光一笃定地答道，自豪的眼神瞥了瞥自己的裆部：“拿出来看看。”  
剛将信将疑地拽开光一的裤腰，舍不得离开这个宽大温暖的怀抱，他整个人面对面跨坐在光一身上。  
明明才刚刚告别了没多久的肉棒，此刻又从光一的腰际整个弹跳出来。  
“坐上来。”光一的语气不容反驳，他玩味地看着剛的表情，内心充满了征服感。  
这个漂亮又神秘的设计师，只有在自己面前会一件件把华服脱掉；  
这个娇媚又清甜的好嗓子，也只有自己的阴茎能在其中贯穿摧毁。  
高贵又冷漠的恋人，此刻已经为自己孕育了一条小生命，两个人共同守着这个早晚会被曝光的秘密，在沉浮的人世间只拥抱着彼此，互相取暖。  
“剛，好爱你。”光一压抑不住内心的珍惜和感动。  
“我也好爱你，光一君。”剛说着，一手扶着立起的肉棒，两只白玉脚丫踩在光一身边的餐椅边缘，另一手伸向身后的餐桌上，保持平衡。  
光一爱怜地伸出双手，圈住了他的腰：“傻孩子，我会扶住你的。”  
剛娇媚一笑，身体借助着重力迅速坐了下去。  
“哈啊……”  
“糟糕……这种感觉……”  
两个人同时发出了呻吟。  
光一的肉棒被湿软的肠道再次包围抚慰，里面的媚肉争相挤压亲吻这根能让自己主人到达巅峰的巨龙。  
“嘶……怎么这么会吸啊宝贝？”光一继续向上顶了顶，已经能感觉到淫水顺着肉棒流下来，低头一看，小腹那里已经积了一小滩骚水。  
“啊……嗯……这样顶得……啊……好深……”剛吃力地上下动着，肉穴一张一合，每一次抽出都带着粉嫩的媚肉，再吞没的时候又发出“咕叽咕叽”的声音。“老公……要不够啊……哈啊……给我……都给我……嗯啊……”  
光一拿出早就准备好的手机，继续录着。镜头对准了剛那吞吐着自己巨大的菊穴，形状完美的肉棒配上颜色粉嫩的骚穴，即使是局部特写，在镜头里都显得漂亮诱人。“老婆，再动几下就奖励你。”光一只是想再看看这一幕，他清楚剛的身体状况不能让他一个人动太久。  
“呜……好看吗……嗯……”剛一边娇吟，一边问向光一。  
镜头转而对准了剛又要高潮的诱人脸蛋：“好看，这里更好看。”  
剛在性爱的时候镜头感很强，比被传媒拍的那些面无表情的照片要生动很多，而且不停在钓着光一的镜头。他咬住了一边的唇角，看向了光一，又两手伸到后面，撑在餐桌上，快速上下动着自己的身体。  
“老公……嗯啊……这样……好舒服……哈啊……可是好难……好难高潮……”剛一边享受着，一边抱怨。自己动的速度自然比不上光一的狠狠贯穿，虽然也每次都刮过那个点，可这种不上不下的感觉真的折磨人。  
“那要怎么办？”镜头外的光一这样逗着已经累到微喘的剛。  
“要老公动才行……”剛祈求着，身体坐在肉棒上绕着圈，肉棒好像被一边旋转一边口交一样酥麻。  
光一倒吸一口气，“去地上趴着，屁股翘起来。”  
剛听话又不舍地把身体从肉棒上移开，手掌根部和双膝着地，屁股高高翘着，轻轻摆动着纤细的腰肢又回头对光一祈求着：“老公……等下可以用力打我的屁股吗？”  
光一的眼神变得危险：“你别后悔。”  
暴着青筋的粗大阴茎几乎和剛的手腕差不多粗，又是毫无预警的长驱直入，一点也不给这具骚浪的身体反应的时间。  
光一夹紧了臀，大腿发力，腹肌和人鱼线已经由于一直在使力的原因出现了好看的线条，如果剛回头看一眼，可能又会伸出猫爪子一样的白嫩玉指不停抓挠那梆梆硬的肌肉。  
“怎么还这么紧啊……都快被我捅漏了还这么紧。”光一用略显粗鲁的语言感叹着，两手随着冲刺的节奏轮流拍打着剛翘起来的嫩臀。保养得当又细腻的皮肤，几下子就被拍成粉红色。光一沉迷其中，一边用力一边继续毫不留情地大力拍打。  
“啊……被光一这样顶……顶几下……就要不行了……哈……腰好酸……啊……要被干死了……”剛的身体在餐厅的地板上被顶得跌跌撞撞，仅凭四肢似乎已经无法支撑自己。  
此刻光一一点都不怜香惜玉，两个人从医院回来以后已经这样折腾了三四个小时，就算是知名偶像团体KinKi Kids的演唱会都未必能有这么久。这种强度的性爱全程下来，剛的身体几乎已经到了临界点，可剛还是贪恋着这个快感，不仅自己贪吃，又对光一予取予求。  
所以，此刻的光一要做的就是速战速决。  
他继续挺着肉刃劈开肉缝，动作强度大到连自己这种经常锻炼到人都有些微微发喘，“宝贝，可能会有些激烈……你需要快点休息。”  
担心剛的身体会渐渐支撑不住，他左手从后面拽起剛的左臂，右手依然有节奏地拍着让自己爱不释手的肉臀。  
每次的拍打，都会感受到剛的水穴条件反射般紧紧夹一下，这样用不了多久，光一也会缴械投降。  
“呜……太深了老公……不行……受不了了……这样下去会被老公顶射……哈啊……又要顶进那里了……老公……嗯啊……不要顶到宝宝啊……啊……”剛的声音像奶猫乞食，嘤嘤呜呜的，叫了这么久，他那号称从不会哑的嗓子也变得有些沙，这种声音光一很少听到过，反而有种异样的刺激。  
“那就再怀一个一起陪宝宝咯。”光一压着声音说道，随着每次的抽插，带出晶莹清透的肠液，尽数沾再肉棒和小腹上，看起来像涂了精油，映衬着线条分明的肌肉更显诱人美味。  
“不行……哈啊……老公不要再顶了……”剛的肉穴已经开始死死咬住光一的阴茎，光一明白，这种反应的剛又要被自己送上高潮。  
“宝贝，要到了吗？”光一加速打桩，语气是和狂野动作不相符的甜腻。  
“嗯……嗯啊……小光……哈啊……我要飞起来了……好舒服……还要……还要更多……啊……”剛嘶哑地浪叫着，身体猛抖了几下，上半身瘫在地板上，大力喘着气，肉穴还和光一的肉棒紧紧咬合。  
“剛……”光一的语气有些为难，有了之前的经验，他知道在剛高潮之后如果持续再被操，就会出现非常凶猛的潮吹，“我还没射……可能又要你喷出来了。”  
并不是在跟剛商量，他在剛高潮后没有停下动作，而是继续大力冲刺。  
“不行……哈啊……这种真的受不了……老公……老公放过我……嗯啊……我给你吸出来……  
吸出来好不好……啊……救命……”剛不停求饶，却于事无补。  
“刚才喷出来的时候你不是很舒服吗？”光一一边喘着粗气，一边饶有技巧地继续深深浅浅地探索剛的后穴。  
“可是……哈啊……不能这么快又喷一次啊……啊……不行……快停下啊……”剛的水穴已经发麻发木，几乎无知觉，却还要继续迎接这种冲刺。  
“那你说点好听的求求我。”光一此刻满肚子坏水。  
“老公……嗯啊……求你……明早还给你操……哈啊……”剛的大脑已经一片空白，属实是想不出什么求饶又能哄光一开心的话，“光一……别闹……堂本光一大人……嗯啊……好大力……真的不要了……太粗了……啊……感觉好奇怪……”  
光一并不会因为剛的服软而屌下留情，他从最开始就铁了心要看剛再次潮吹，终于要射出来的时候，他也能感觉到剛体内的骚水已经控制不住要喷出来。  
“宝贝，就要结束了，全都给你。”光一抖了抖腰，粗大的肉棒在剛的紧窄内跳动着，浓精喷薄而出。  
剛的此刻已经叫不出声音，嘴巴张着，喘着气，在光一的肉棒拔出去的那一刻，骚穴涌出了夹杂着精液的淫水。他整个人趴跪在地板上，双眼含水又无神地看着前方。  
“小光……我走不动了……”小声地说出这句话，剛眯上了眼睛。  
简单的清理了一下地上和厨房的几滩欢爱痕迹以后，光一揣好手机，然后把几乎一丝不挂的剛抱上了楼。  
剛躺在被窝里，嘟囔了几句要喝水。被喂了水以后，打开自己的ins，没头没尾地更新了一条：“又吃到了可丽饼。”之后便倒头睡过去。


End file.
